batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Robin (Arkhamverse)
Robin was a playable character in Batman: Arkham City and Batman: Arkham Knight. Prior to Arkham City's release, pre-ordering the game from certain distributors granted players access to Robin as a playable character come its release. He was available for world-wide download since November 22, 2011 on the Xbox Live Marketplace, the PlayStation Store, and Steam. Biography Tim Drake saw the performance in which Dick Grayson's family was murdered, which was the first time that he met the first Robin. Eventually, he put the pieces together, Dick being Bruce Wayne's ward and Robin and Batman having similar qualities. Eventually, Tim uncovered their secret identities. After Jason Todd's (the second Robin) supposed death, Tim contacted Dick and informed him of Batman's requirement to have a Robin to keep his sanity. After Nightwing and Batman were captured by Two-Face, Tim donned the Robin Suit to save them. After that, Bruce required Tim go through training prior to becoming Robin. After months, Tim Drake became the third Boy Wonder. However, in large part because of Batman still grieving for Jason Todd, he has occasionally referred to Tim as "Jason" by mistake, and stopped by the time of the Arkham Asylum incident. Batgirl: A Matter of Family Robin assisted Batgirl when she went to the Seagate Amusement Park in order to rescue her father and other policemen from the clutches of the Joker and Harley Quinn, who threatened to murder the hostages immediately should they suspect Batman was involved. Joker intended to present Batman with the heads of both Robin and Batgirl as a twisted Valentine's Day gift. Tim and Barbara worked together to investigate the park, uncovered its history, and defeated both villains and their gang. They captured Harley Quinn, but Joker managed to escape. ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' Robin was briefly mentioned in the dossier on Clayface. It stated that Robin and Batman defeated Clayface after a string of crimes that the latter committed. After Arkham Asylum Robin alongside Alfred, helped Batman uncover dirt on Hugo Strange, but Batman said that it was too late, and knew that Strange probably had a back up plan. Tim managed to find a secret entrance to Arkham City, which allowed him to sneak in unnoticed. The first time, Robin ended up jumping into a fight with Harley Quinn and Joker's Henchmen after he saw them jump some inmates for their meds. After he easily defeated her henchmen, Robin faced off against Harley, easily defeated her, then quickly rushed back to the Batcave, and thought that no one had noticed. After Robin surfaced to Wayne Manor, Bruce asked him about his patrol to which Tim nodded, said everything was good, only for Bruce to throw his Shuriken on the table and he told him to be more careful where he left them. Not wanting Strange's men to bust down their door, Bruce implied that Tim should keep going. Robin was later present with Nightwing when Oracle tried to track Strange. While Batman was on a stake-out mission in Arkham City, Robin posed as a street crook to investigate a new fight club in the prison. After seeing how all the other criminals set up their base of operations, Robin was quickly approached and attacked by some crooks whom he defeated, interrogated, and pointing to The Cyrus Pinkney Natural History Museum. After Robin entered and explored the museum's attractions, he was knocked out by Sickle. Later, after Robin awakened, the Penguin revealed himself, claimed that they were in a fight to the death, and, whoever won, would join his gang. The battle started and Robin noticed that most of the inmates were brawlers with no previous experience. As the fight continued, Penguin decided to speed things up by adding a Titan Henchman. After he slaughtered the remaining contestants, the Titan Henchman turned his eye on Robin, whom he brutally beat and nearly choked to death, only to be saved by Bane who came to gather the Penguin's Titan Formula. Tim then quickly escaped. Back at the manor, Alfred tended to Tim's wounds. Alfred warned Tim to keep his exploits to a minimum. Robin and Nightwing also went after Black Mask and his gang when he escaped from Arkham City. ''Batman: Arkham City'' Robin appeared briefly in Batman: Arkham City, and saved Batman from the League of Assassins. He demanded to remain in Arkham City to assist Batman in the investigation. Despite his effort, Bruce convinced Tim to return to Gotham City to get his blood sample to a hospital. Robin was also heard through Batman's earpiece later in the game, where he explained that there were at least 30 people who suffered from the effects of Batman's and Joker's contaminated blood, which put all of Gotham in danger of exposure to the toxin. During Protocol 10, Strange also activated Protocol 9 and sent TYGER Security to attack Wayne Manor, but Robin and Nightwing fought them off. ''Harley Quinn's Revenge'' Robin returned to Arkham City, two weeks since the death of the Joker, when Oracle summoned him after Batman was reported missing for two days since he re-entered the site to apprehend Harley Quinn who took over the Sionis Industries Steel Mill. Inside, Robin found Batman's Utility Belt and a recording that showed Batman being captured by Quinn and taken to a section of the Shipyard where she built a shrine to the Joker. Robin found Batman imprisoned in a booby-trapped cage that required a TYGER keycard to access it. Robin found Harley at the Shipyard Loading Bay with a three policemen held hostage. After he freed the hostages and subdued Quinn, Robin freed Batman who tod him to free the remaining officers while he went and stopped Harley's Bombs from detonating. Unfortunately, Batman was unable to stop the last bomb from detonating and barely escaped with Quinn who then attempts to stab Batman from behind with a knife. Robin used his Shuriken to knock Harley out. Batman inquired about the condition of the hostage officers. Robin revealed that he got them out before the explosion. As Batman left, Commissioner Gordon asked Robin if Batman was okay, to which he said that he would be fine, while a questionable expression appeared on his face. ''Batman: Arkham Knight At some point, Robin entered a brief workplace romance with Oracle, although they quickly ended it. In addition, Robin also was tasked by Batman to find several Jokerized victims from Joker's earlier donation of his tainted Titan-laced blood to Gotham General, and abducted Christina Bell, Albert King, and Johnny Charisma, as well as a possibly immune victim named Henry Adams, due to them having the disease. By the time of Halloween, Robin was pursuing the fifth person known to have been infected (unaware that the fifth person had in fact been Batman himself). However, upon learning of Scarecrow's attack, Robin attempted to rejoin Batman, only to be refused. He eventually had to deal with a break in in the Batcave at the Panessa Studios by Harley Quinn, and aided Batman in taking down her gang and retrieving the patients. When arriving at Batman's location to help him retrieve the third prisoner, Tim noticed Batman acting oddly and asked if he was alright. Batman, who at the time had just finished flashing back to Jason Todd's torture by the Joker due to Joker's subconscious taking control of him, told him he was fine, but then mistakenly referred to Tim as Jason before correcting himself immediately, with Tim noting this is the first he's done such a mistake in a while. However, it turned out that Henry Adams had been responsible for the break in. Robin then realized that Batman had been the fifth patient all along, put Batman in the containment field, and was unwilling to risk letting him become another Joker. However, Batman ultimately sealed Robin in the containment field, and also admitted that Oracle had been abducted and was killed by Scarecrow. Some time later, after Oracle was saved, Batman returned to let Robin know that she was safe and sound, to his relief. However, Robin was later abducted by Scarecrow after Commissioner Gordon (who had been forced to aid him due to threats against Oracle) gave him access. Scarecrow then proceeded to hold Tim hostage at the abandoned Arkham Mansion, and also shot him in the chest as a warning shot to Gordon should he disobey his command of unmasking Batman. However, Robin ultimately managed to get out alive. After The Knightfall Protocol, Tim managed to marry Barbara, and they planned to spend a honeymoon in the tropics. A Flip of a Coin Several months after Scarecrow's defeat, Two-Face escaped from the GCPD lockup, forcing Tim and Barbara to return from their honeymoon early. As Robin was still conflicted about whether he could defend the city without his former mentor's guidance, he nonetheless was encouraged by Oracle. After Robin tracked Two-Face's Gang to the Hell's Gate Disposal Services, where they were laundering large amounts of stolen funds from Blüdhaven banks, he dispatched the various forces guarding the operation. After learning from Oracle that the Foreman knew where Two-Face was holed up, Robin proceeded to interrogate him within his office, partly while he hung him dangerously over a molten pit, before he learned that Two-Face was at the management office. Robin then took out various guards within the main offices and hacked the door that led to Two-Face's room, as the villain taunted him via the intercom system about Batman no longer around to direct and protect him. After he bypassed the lock, Robin then discovered a sniper and used his Bullet Shield to deflect the rounds before he knocked the sniper over. Defeating the last of Two-Faces men, Robin is shot in the foot by the former district attorney, who claimed that Tim could never live up to the legend Batman had built up. However, Robin managed to subdue Two-Face while he was distracted with deciding his fate via a coin toss. Realizing that Gotham's protection was now his responsibility, Robin prepared to lock up Dent for the last time and continue to patrol the city. Abilities and Weapons Robin was incapable of doing many things that Batman could achieve. For instance, Robin could not Dive Bomb, use the Grapnel Boost, or perform Inverted Takedowns. Robin was trained to physical and mental peak of a male at his age, and was capable of lifting much more than the average human being. Robin was an expert detective. Trained by Bruce Wayne himself, Robin was nearly as clever as Batman in all criminal departments. Robin's main weapon was a Bo Staff, which he used as his primary offense and defense style. His gadgets included Explosive Gel, Snap Flashes (a stealthy bomb that could be planted on enemies without their knowledge), a Bullet Shield (deflected attacks, and bullets from the front, although the sides and the back were still vulnerable), Smoke Pellets, Shurikens (stylized Batarangs), Remote Control Shurikens, and the Zip-Kick (capable of launching Robin forward to be able to kick an enemy from a distance). Challenge Maps Robin's DLC bundle included not only the playable character, but two alternate suits, the ''Batman: The Animated Series S''uit, and the Red Robin (Tim Drake's third appearance) Suit. It also contained two additional bonus maps, Black Mask (Predator) and Freight Train (Combat), that was usable for all characters. Gallery *Robin (Arkhamverse)/Gallery Trivia *Robin wore a hooded cape as part of his standard costume. In the comics, the hooded Robin costume was more closely linked to the version that was worn by Damian Wayne, Tim's eventual successor as Robin. *In ''Batman: Arkham City Lockdown, Robin was unwillingly under the control of Poison Ivy. *Various incarnations of Tim Drake's Robin outfits were available as skins for Robin in the Batman: Arkham Origins Multiplayer levels. *Robin's in-game biography for Batman: Arkham Knight stated that his eyes were blue. That was, however, a minor mistake, as they were actually green. Robin's green eyes were easily observed in his Character Trophies. Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Lockdown Characters Category:Harley Quinn's Revenge Characters Category:Batman: Arkham Knight Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Category:Batman: Arkham Knight Category:Batman: Arkham Knight DLC